Career Day
by iloveaskars
Summary: First FanFic ever! Trory. Future Fic. Set right after the Campaign Trail. Rory starts working in a new office, and reconnects with Tristan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N:** So this is my first Fan Fic ever! Please be gentle with reviews I don't want to get too discouraged! I'm trying hard to make the characters seem like themselves but it's really difficult! So perhaps with more writing, I will get better. Enjoy!

Rory Gilmore was running late. She had an interview with the Hartford Courant at 9:30am, and it was already 9:15. After just returning home from the campaign trail yesterday, she did not feel prepared for this interview. Although she was happy to be home, it was with a heavy heart that she returned. While in Chicago, she had met and fell in love with William Brown, her boyfriend for the last year and a half. Having to leave him in Chicago had depressed her, even though they had decided to try the long distance relationship thing. She closed her eyes and shook the thought from her head.

"Focus Rory, you need this job at the paper." She told herself out loud.

She took the exit into Hartford, in her little blue Prius, and sped towards Broad Street. Glancing at the clock, it was now 9:25. She would just make it. She pulled up to a stoplight 2 blocks away from the building, when someone slammed into the back of her car, causing her to jolt forward, and hit her head on the steering wheel. The other driver got out of his car, and approached her.

"Miss, are you ok?"

She blinked a few times and glared at him.

"Today is not my day." She checked her watch. 9:29. "I'm sorry sir, I have to run. Here's my card." She handed him the card and took off running towards the building a block down.

Entering the building, she quickly located the elevator, and pushed the button for the 4th floor. Upon exiting, she noticed the receptionist.

"Excuse me, I am here to meet with Larry Stevens for an interview."

"And you are?" The women asked

"Leigh Hayden."

"Miss Leigh, do you know that your head is bleeding, and that you're five minutes late?"

"Umm, no I didn't realize my head was bleeding, although I did know I was late. I apologize, I was rear ended on my way over here." Rory replied.

"Why don't you take this first aid kit into the bathroom with you, I'll let Mr. Stevens know that you've arrived."

"Thank you."

Rory went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Why is this happening to me?" She groaned. She knew she hit her head, but didn't realize it had been cut. She applied the band aid, and tried not to think of about how embarrassing this whole ordeal was. Returning from the restroom the receptionist informed her that Mr. Stevens would see her now. She walked into the large office that Mr. Stevens occupied.

"Miss Hayden?"

"You can call me Rory, Leigh Hayden is my pen name."

"Ok Rory, So first I would like to say that we take punctuality seriously here at the Courier. We have a zero tolerance policy for tardiness; we have deadlines that need to be met. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I'm so sorry, there was the campaign trail, and then William, and coming home yesterday, my mom was ecstatic, and then driving here from Stars Hollow, the traffic was bad, and then I was rear ended…" She rambled.

"Rear ended? Does this explain the band aid on your forehead?"

"Yes sir, I was hit from behind a block away from here, my head hit the steering wheel. I didn't want to be late so I left my car where it was and ran the rest of the way."

"Well I guess that is commendable then. So I have your resume, I see you just got back from working on Obama's Campaign?"

"I did, it was a very wonderful experience, a lot of traveling. I did a lot of reporting of statistics, and politics. It was a crazy at times, but nothing I couldn't handle. We were all so ecstatic when he was elected."

"I can imagine. So what other experience do you have in this field?" He inquired.

"Well I majored in journalism at Yale, and during my senior year I was made editor of the Yale Daily News."

"Editor, that's impressive."

"Thank you."

"So why do you want to work here?"

"Well after being on the campaign trail, I wanted a break from traveling, my entire family lives close by, and I wanted to be close to home. I also missed working in a newspaper setting. I wanted to get back down to my roots."

"I understand, I have been doing this for 20 years now. Listen Rory, I'll think this over and I will give you a call later today. Sound ok?"

"Yes sir, thank you for your time."

Rory left the office and exited the building. She walked back to her car, only to find it wasn't there. "Great, can this day get any better?" she grumbled to herself. She pulled out her cell and called her mom to pick her up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later Lorelai and Rory were sitting in Luke's having coffee.

"So you don't think your interview went well?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know, I might have blew it by being late."

"Well hon, anybody would be lucky to have you, and I'm glad you're ok."

"Thanks mom, it's good to be home. I missed you."

"I think the whole town missed you."

Rory's cell phone rang, and Luke angrily pointed to his no cell phone sign. She stepped out of the diner and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Susan James calling from Larry Steven's office. I'm transferring you now."

"Hello Rory, it was a pleasure meeting with you today."

"Hi, Mr. Stevens."

"I was calling to inform you that we decided to hire you. You will start tomorrow morning at 8:00 sharp. Do not be late."

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much Mr. Stevens! I won't be late, I promise."

"See you then."

"Goodbye!"

She rushed back into the diner. "Mom! I got the job!" They hopped up and down screaming with excitement.

"What is all the commotion about?! People are trying to eat here!" Luke grumbled.

"Luuukeee Rory got the position with the Hartford Courier!"

"That's great Rory, Congratulations." He replied with a smile. "How about some celebratory pie?"

"Oooh I'd love some!" Rory exclaimed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Rory called William to tell him the good news.

"Hello?"

"Hey Will it's me."

"Ahh babe, it's always so nice to hear from you."

"So guess what?"

"Let me guess, you got the job?"

"I did! Aren't you excited?" She squealed.

"I am, but it just means that you will be staying in Connecticut. I was hoping maybe you would look for jobs here, in Chicago." He explained.

"I thought we talked about this? You know I get homesick. Stars Hollow is the only place I've ever lived. Everyone I love is here."

"I know, I just hope I can get a transfer somewhere closer to you."

"Don't worry Wills, everything will be fine. We will only be apart for a little while."

"I know babe. I'm keeping my eye out on some law firms in Hartford that should be hiring soon."

"Good. I miss you. Keep me updated. I have to get to bed, early first day tomorrow."

"Ok, I miss you too. I love you, have a wonderful first day."

"Love you too. Goodnight."

She hung up the phone, and got ready for bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Rory awoke to a brisk autumn morning. Despite the cold she picked out her best black skirt suit set. She wanted her first day to be perfect. Even if Lorelai had to drop her off at work. Swinging by Luke's, she got a coffee and a muffin to go, then she was on her way.

Upon entering the office, Susan showed Rory to her cubicle.

"Leigh, Mr. Stevens has arranged for someone to come give you a tour of the facility at 8:15. Here are the items you will need to set up your work email."

"Please, call me Rory, and thanks."

"Ok Rory, see you later."

"Bye, and thanks for the band aid yesterday!" She called.

Logging onto the computer, Rory set up her email account, and familiarized herself with their system. At exactly 8:15 there was a knock on the wall of her cubicle.

"Are you Leigh Hayden?" A male voice asked.

"Yes, but you can call me…" She turned around in her swivel chair and froze.

"Mary." Tristan Dugray finished her sentence.

**A/N:** So this was mainly back story and set up for what's to come. I have some ideas, so review and let me know if I should keep going!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thanks to the 2 people who have left reviews! Erdi99 and Clg1978 It made my day! And to the rest of you that are already following or favoriting this story! You guys motivate me to write more! So here's the second chapter, I hope you all enjoy!

Rory sat in stunned silence, before regaining control of herself and speaking.

"Tristan Dugray." She stated.

"The one and only." He replied.

"You work here?"

"I do indeed."

"Oh." Was all she could muster up to say.

"I must say I wasn't expecting Rory Gilmore when I was told to escort a Leigh Hayden around, but now that I think about it, it makes sense."

"Yeah, I guess I wasn't too creative when coming up with a pen name."

Rory thought back to the last time she saw him, the night of the Romeo and Juliet play at Chilton. She even remembered the last words he had said to her. "I would kiss you goodbye if your boyfriend wasn't watching. Take care of yourself, Mary." It was one of the only times he had called her Mary that she didn't mind, and actually smiled. She had missed him after he had left. Things were a lot smoother with Dean after that, well until Jess came along, but she had missed their sometimes but not always, playful banter.

"Rory? Earth to Rory?" Tristan interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry." She mumbled.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." She blushed.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me, otherwise you wouldn't be blushing." He teased.

"I thought you were giving me a tour?" She changed the subject.

"I am. Come on, I'll show you around."

Tristan took her around the office, pointing out points of interest here and there. They passed the break room, the bathrooms, and he showed her where articles went to print and be pressed.

"Your hair is different." He noticed.

"Yeah I decided to change it up back in college."

"It looks good."

"Thanks." Rory was tired of the small talk. She wanted to know what had happened to him. When did he move back to Hartford? What happened in Military school? What frustrated her even more, was why she cared. It's not like she and Tristan were exactly friends back in High School. She did happen to see what she considered to be his "true self" on a few occassions, like the night they had kissed at the party, for example, and it made her have a soft spot for him.

"Tristan."

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't we really talking?" She asked  
"Looks like we're talking to me."

"You know what I mean." She said, exasperated. "It's been 8 years since i've seen you, and all you can do is make small talk with me?"

"Why do you care? I seem to recall a time when you said you hated me." He shot back.

"Are you seriously still upset about that? Come on, you have to remember I was 16, and I only said that so Dean wouldn't be upset with me."

Tristan remembered that day well. He didn't understand why she wouldn't go see PJ Harvey with him. All he had wanted to do was impress her, and make her feel the same way about him as he did about her. He wasn't angry about that anymore, he just wanted to argue with her. Truth be told, he never really put down the torch he carried for her. After all these years, she wa even more beautiful than the 15 year old Mary he had fallen so hard for. He had often thought about her after leaving Chilton and going to Military school in North Carolina. Part of him would never forgive his father for taking away his chance to be with her. But now, here she was, wanting to know about his past, working in the same office. It was almost like fate had stepped in a brought this wonderful woman to him.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "No Rory, I'm not upset about that anymore. I forgave you a long time ago." He admitted.

Rory was relieved. She didn't want him to hold a grudge about that. He was the only person she knew at work, and didn't want there to be tension between them.

"Good." She replied. "Thanks for showing me around Tristan. I should probably get started on my article. Maybe we can catch up at lunch?"

"Sure. I'll meet you in the break room."

He walked her back to the desk and Rory sat down preparing to start working, but decided to make a call first.

"Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking."

"Hi Mom."

"Oh wonderful daughter of mine, to what do I owe this special phone call?"

"You'll never guess who is working at my newspaper." Rory said.

"Hmm is it Tom Cruise?" Lorelai guessed.

"No."  
"Antonio Banderas?"

"No. Mom it's not anyone famous."

"oooh! I know! It's Kirk!"

"No, Kirk does not work here. Thank god."

"Ok, I give up. Who?"

"Tristan."

"Bible Boy? Evil Tristan? Spawn of Satan Tristan?!"

"The very one."

"What's he doing there?"

"I don't know. I always thought he was going to take over his father's business in law. We haven't talked about it. It was so shocking to see him. He kept the conversation light and wouldn't go into anything else with me. Not that I had asked or anything, I just figured we hadn't seen each other in 8 years and thought we would talk about what's been happening. I asked him if we could catch up at lunch, so we're going to meet in the break room. Maybe I'll find out then." Rory explained.

"Weird. He wasn't mean to you at all?"

"No, I think Military school might have changed him."

"Yeah maybe, how's your first day?"

"Besides the blast from the past, everyone here seems pretty nice. But hey, I have to get to work, I just wanted to let you know what happened."

"Ok, I want details later kid."

"Of course. I'll talk to you tonight."

They said their goodbyes, and Rory got started on her first article. She was assigned to go see the local production of Hamlet on Friday night at the Hartford Stage and submit a 1,000 word review. She wanted to do a little research on the Director who was putting on the play, as well as some of the well known actors. She searched around on the internet, and got carried away. It was noon before she knew it, and she needed to head down to the break room. She walked in and noticed Tristan sitting at a table in the back left corner of the room. He slouched in his seat, with one hand in his pocket, and one hand idly playing with a coin. As she approached him he straightened up, and gestured to the seat across from him. Sitting on the table in front of the chair was a to-go cup full of hot coffee.

"I thought you could use a cup."

"You remembered?" She half asked, and half stated.

"How could anyone forget your addiction to coffee?"

"I don't know. It's just been so long. I didn't think you'd remember anything about me."

"I don't think you even realize the kind of impression you leave on people Rory."

"Maybe I don't." She said.

Tristan hadn't been able to get much work done this morning. Whenever he tried his mind wandered to Rory. It was such a surprise seeing her this morning, after so long.

"So, how's your first day?" He inquired.

"So far so good, I started working on my first article. I have to go see Hamlet on Friday night."

"At the Hartford Stage?"

"Yeah, I think it will be a good performance… So I just wanted to say, I'm glad I know someone here, it makes coming to the break room a little easier. I don't have to sit alone at lunch."

"You never seemed to have a problem with that at Chilton. Always sitting alone in the cafeteria, reading a book and listening to music." He replied.

She smiled. "You know, I did bring a book with me today."

"That doesn't surprise me at all. You wouldn't be Mary without a book in your bag. You're the only girl I ever knew to bring a book with you to a party."

"You never know when you could use it, I even brought one with me to the winter formal."

"Yeah? Even though you went with Bag Boy?"

"It actually got me in trouble. But we can talk about that another day."

He let the subject go. "So what have you been up to?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I asked you first." He reminded her.

"Hmm, well here's the short version. Dean and I broke up senior year. Luke, this guy my mom dates who own a diner in Stars Hollow, his nephew Jess ended up moving in with him. We dated, but he was just bad news. He eventually took off to California and I hadn't heard from him. After that, I was valedictorian, went to Yale, had Paris as a roommate, Dean got married, then we had an affair. I ended up becoming the town home-wrecker. Dean and I dated again, then he broke up with me again. I started dating Logan Huntzberger, was told I would never become anything in my chosen career by his father, stole a yacht, had to do community service. Dropped out of Yale, moved in with my grandparents after having a huge fight with my mom, couldn't take the pressure they put on me, made up with my mom, and moved back home. I went back to Yale, got proposed to by Logan, turned him down, graduated, and then went on Obama's Campaign trail, and met my current boyfriend William. I started sending out my resume when I knew my time was getting close to being up, and now here I am, sitting in the break room at the Hartford Courier, talking to you."

Tristan was flabbergasted. She definitely wasn't the same Mary he had left all those years ago. She had grown up, and experienced life. She had dropped more information on him in the last minute, than in their whole time together at Chilton, he had no idea where to start. He decided to pick out the most obvious, despite the fact that it hurt him to know she was seeing someone.

"You stole a yacht?"

"Not my finest moment." She said, shaking her head. "That was the same day Mitchum Huntzberger told me I wouldn't amount to anything, for the most part."

"He was wrong. You've always had this career path in your blood." He encouraged. "So Yale?"

"Well my grandparents went there. I applied to Harvard, Yale, Princeton, I got accepted into all of them, but after making a few pro con lists I decided to go to Yale. Plus it was close to home."

"I thought for sure you would go to Harvard."

"Things change." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I see that. You've grown up."

"So have you. So what about you? What's your story?" She asked.

"Well, you already know my dad made me go to Military school in North Carolina," he began.

"So you actually went?"

"Yeah, I finished out high school there, and graduated at the top of my class. Afterwards I went to Harvard-"

She cut him off. "You went to Harvard?! Who would've thought."

He remembered his acceptance package, thinking that there might be a chance to bump into Rory there. Now he knew why he never did.

"Yeah, generation upon generation of Dugray's have gone to Yale. I wanted to be a rebel and break the cycle. Plus I was pretty pissed off at my dad still for sending me away, although I did think Military school helped me grow as a person."

"You always were a rebel. You're different now." Rory pointed out.

"How so?" He asked.

"Not as arrogant for one, and you just seem much more mature. Still sure of yourself, like you were in high school, but now it's in a better way."

"Well thanks. So anyway, I went to Harvard and double majored in business and political science. My dad wanted me to get a law degree and take over his law firm, but I just didn't see that happening. I wasn't into the whole lawyer deal, so after I graduated, despite not having any experience in writing, I applied for a job with the Courier. They liked me enough to let me start out small, an article here and there, and now I write a few times a week. I write articles for the business and finance sections, and sometimes cover politics. I assume that's what you were doing on the campaign trail?"

"Yeah, covering mostly politics, and some other things here and there. It's kind of odd to have to cover a piece on a play, I haven't done that since my Yale days." She mentioned. "I never would've guessed you would work in this field. You surprise me."

"I hope that's in a good way." He smirked.

There was that 16 year old boy again, Rory thought.

"It is." She assured him. "We should probably get back to work. It was nice having lunch with you today."

"Yeah, it was. There's still many things you mentioned to me, that we have yet to discuss."

"Soon." She promised, "and thanks for the coffee."

It was getting close to quitting time, 4:30, and Rory hadn't gotten much more done at work after her and Tristan's conversation at lunch. Why did she blurt out everything that had happened to her after high school? Was Tristan going to be her friend now? After all these years? It just seemed so odd.

In another cubicle, Tristan couldn't concentrate. Today had been a great day, unproductive, but Rory Gilmore was officially back in his life. The question was, did he want her to be? She had shared so many private details of her life at lunch. He couldn't believe she had slept with Dean while he was married, but he understood it, Dean was familiar, comforting. The worst news he had received was that she was dating this guy, William, he wanted to question her about him earlier, but it didn't seem like the right time. Maybe later this week. He glanced at the clock and realized it was already 5:00pm. He should've left 30 mins ago, but was too busy thinking about Rory to even notice. He gathered his things, put on his coat, and headed out to his car. When he arrived in the lobby he noticed Rory was still there as well.

"Rory?"

"Oh, hi Tristan."

"What are you still doing here?"

"Yesterday I was rear ended, my car was towed, and now it's at Gypsy's shop being repaired. My mom dropped me off today, and I had told her to pick me up at 4:30, but something must have happened, or maybe she forgot, because she's not here." She explained. "What are you still doing here?"

"Oh you know, just finishing up an article. Deadlines and such." He lied. "Would you like a ride home? It's freezing outside, and the cab from here to Stars Hollow would cost a fortune."

"Are you sure? I feel bad, I don't want to impose, especially if you had any plans or anything…"

"It's okay really. It's Tuesday night, I don't have any plans."

"Well if you insist."

"Just follow me," He replied and lead her out to his car.

**A/N: **Ok end of chapter two! What do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks erdi99 and Klyssie for the reviews! Now onto chapter 3!

Rory slid into the smooth leather seat of Tristan's silver BMW. Something about being in close proximity in such a small space made her feel a little vulnerable. She wondered what Tristan had thought about her, now that he knew everything, he probably didn't think she was a Mary anymore.

"So where to?" Tristan asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, my mom's house in Stars Hollow. I'm living with her for the time being, since I just got back from the campaign trail. Although I'm not sure for how much longer, I still have the same bed from when I was a kid."

"Must be pretty uncomfortable." He said.

"Yeah, and definitely not big enough for two."

They sat in comfortable silence, while Rory decided to take a good look at Tristan. He definitely filled out since high school. You could tell under his suit that his shoulders were broad, and that he was trim. His upper body was shaped like a triangle. His dirty blonde hair was still the same, although he styled it a little neater now for his profession. He wore a grey suit that seemed to bring out the blue in his eyes, and in the car his scent seemed almost heavenly. He smelled nice, whatever cologne he wore was a good choice.

"What is it?" he questioned.

Rory didn't realize he had caught her staring.

"Nothing, I was just noticing the differences in your appearance since high school."

"Oh? You like what you see?" he smirked.

"That is so like you Tristan. You just look different that's all. Older."

"Well you do as well, but you look great Rory."

"Thanks." She blushed.

At this point they were pulling into Lorelai's driveway.

"Well this is me."

"So this is where you grew up." He noted.

"Yep, my childhood home. I love it here."

"It was interesting, the one time I came here."

"You haven't seen it during a festival, the whole town gets together to decorate, and we have all kinds of carnival games and food and activities. It's a ton of fun. Especially when the Founder's Day punch is involved, although then it can get a little crazy, because Miss Patty and Babette start hitting on everyone, and I mean everyone… and sorry I'm rambling." She apologized.

"It's ok, it's cute."

"But hey, thanks so much for the ride. My mom must still be at work, her jeep isn't out front."

"No problem. It was good to see you."

"It was surprisingly good to see you too Tristan. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, goodnight, Mary."

"Bye."

Rory exited the car and smiled. Her first day at her new job was full of surprises, well one in particular, but it was nice. She unlocked the door, put her bag down, and headed into the living room to turn on the TV. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hey Babe!" William said when she answered.

"Oh Hi Will, how are you?"

"Good, just got off work. I wanted to call and see how your first day went."  
"It was good! I was assigned to go watch and review Hamlet on Friday night, so I did some research on the directors and actors today to see what I'm in for." She explained.

"A little different than writing about politics." He noticed.

"Yeah, well you gotta start somewhere, and there is already someone who writes most of the politics right now."

"That must be a bummer for you."

"Actually it's not so bad, as it turns out, it's one of my old high school classmates."

"Paris?" Will asked.

"No, not Paris, I believe she's in med school, or law school or something at Harvard."  
"Who is it?"

"No one you know. They actually ended up transferring school before I graduated."

"I see, well that's cool, at least you have a friend at work."  
"Yeah it's nice to not be alone in a new environment." She agreed. "Wills, I gotta go, my mom was supposed to pick me up today and didn't, so I need to call her to make sure she's ok."

"Oh really? How did you get home? When am I going to be able to meet your mother?"

"My friend gave me a ride, and soon!" She promised.

"Okay, have a good night babe, love you."

"Love you too, goodnight."

Rory felt a little unsettled about her conversation with William. She didn't know why she failed to mention Tristan by name, or the fact that he was a male coworker. She was just a little worried about what Will would think if she had told him the only person she knew at her new job was a guy from high school that she had shared a kiss with. Of course she would never tell him that, since it was all in the past, and she didn't want him to worry with him being so far away. She put her thoughts aside and called the inn to let her mother know she was home and didn't need her to come pick her up. Lorelai informed her that one of the pipes had a leak and she needed to get someone to repair it before it caused more water damage, and she was sorry for forgetting to pick her up. Rory told her it was Ok, and that Tristan had given her a ride home. After her phone call, Rory decided to eat some dinner and get to bed early. Gypsy was opening up shop a little early so Rory could pick up her car and make it to work on time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tristan drove back to his apartment in Harford. He didn't live too far from the office, about a 10 minute drive. Even though Stars Hollow was well out of the way, he didn't mind driving Rory home. He unlocked his front door, and tossed his keys onto a table in the entryway. He popped a microwave dinner in, plopped down on the couch, and turned on CNN. As the broadcaster reported the nightly news, Tristan found himself thinking about Rory. He had always hoped she would come back into his life. Although he wasn't her innocent Mary anymore, he supposed it didn't matter too much, there would always be something about her that was almost sheltered. She still had faith in people, and she knew how to have fun. She was gorgeous as well, he would never tire of looking into her bright blue eyes. Unfortunately, she had a boyfriend, and it seemed to be serious. It made sense though, a girl like Rory would never be single for long. As much as he would love to date her, he figured he would just be her friend for now, it was better than nothing, and he would take what he could get. He didn't want a repeat of Chilton.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time for a while." Tristan apologized.

"Oh, it's ok." Rory replied.

"It is?" He asked.

"Well no, but you're sad." She admitted.

"Yeah well, I am sorry."

"I accept your apology."

"Oh man, this is a great party." Tristan changed the subject.

"Yeah not bad," she agreed, "It gave me a chance to catch up on my reading."

"You are very odd. You know that?"

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." He looked in her eyes, and leaned closer. She knew what he was going to do, he stopped just short of her lips, and made sure she was watching, giving her a chance to turn away, but she didn't. She leaned in, their lips locked, and they shared their first kiss. But instead of crying and running away, this time Rory stayed, she let her hands wrap around his neck and curl into his hair as their kiss intensified…

Rory awoke startled and sweating and sat up in bed. "That did not happen in real life." She told herself aloud. Walking into the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of cold water, considered dumping it on her head, but instead downed it in one gulp. She hadn't thought of that kiss in years, it was so embarrassing. She must've dreamed about it because she had thought of it earlier briefly. But why did she stay instead of running away this time? Deciding it was better not to think about it, she headed back to bed, but tossed and turned for rest of the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next 2 days were pretty uneventful for Rory. She wasn't exactly avoiding Tristan, she saw him at lunch, and talked about work and the weather, but they didn't dive into any topics that were personal. She was just unnerved by her dream about their kiss, and how real it felt this time. After work she would go home and have dinner with her mother, chat with William on the phone, and looked for an affordable apartment. Friday rolled around and Rory was excited to go to the play and write her first article for the Courier. She met Tristan in the break room at lunch.

"Hey Rory." He greeted her.

"Hi!" She enthusiastically replied.

"You're awfully chipper today." He noticed.

"I'm just excited about writing my first article, the play will be fun too."

"I'm sure it will be, so is your boyfriend going with you?"  
"Oh no, that would be quite the commute for him." She explained.

"Yeah? Where does he live?"

"Chicago."

"Oh." Tristan said, surprised. He had no idea that her boyfriend lived so far away. "That's a bummer." On the inside however, Tristan was giddy.

"Yeah, long distance is difficult, but he's looking for jobs out here so we can move in together."

"That's good." Tristan said, but was disappointed to hear it. "Well if you want some company tonight, I wouldn't mind tagging along. It's the least I could do, considering I missed the last Shakespearean play we were both supposed to attend." He smirked.

"I don't know Tristan." She looked down at her hands.

"I just figured you wouldn't want to go alone." He said.

Rory didn't know what to do. Of course she wouldn't mind his company, but at the same time, she thought it seemed almost too much like a date, and didn't want to feel like she was betraying William. On the other hand, it was just her coworker, and she was going to the play for work, so what's the worst that could happen?

"You're right." She agreed, "I would enjoy your company tonight. I'll meet you at the Hartford Stage at 7:30?"

"Looking forward to it." He replied with a smile.

She wasn't sure if it was the best idea to let Tristan come along, and she definitely wasn't sure why she felt a flutter in her stomach at the thought of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and support guys! I hope you like their "date!"

Rory stood in front of her closet and debated on what to wear. After trying on a few selections she picked a simple dark blue dress that fell to her knees, and hugged her body in all the right places. Satisfied with her outfit, Rory went about putting on a touch of make up and left her hair down. She grabbed a coat and scarf, December was just around the corner and it was getting cold out. She locked the door behind her and took off to the Hartford Stage.

Tristan looked at his watch, it was 7:15, and Rory would be arriving any minute. He was excited to see her outside of work, even though it was just as friends. He stopped at a local coffee shop and picked up a couple of cups to go, predicting that they would need them since the play didn't start till 8, and would probably go past 10 with an intermission. Rory noticed him standing out front and approached him.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hey, you find the place ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've been here before with my grandmother, she's really into musicals." She explained.

"Oh, I guess I didn't think about it. Here, I got this for you." He said as he handed her the cup of coffee.

"My hero. Thanks, that was nice of you."

"Not a problem, I thought we'd be up late." He smirked.

"And there is that arrogant 16 year old making an appearance." She responded and rolled her eyes.

"Oh Mary, I was just kidding. Come on, let's go get our tickets."

They walked up to the box office and picked up 2 press passes, they entered the theatre and found their seats. Tristan watched as Rory took off her coat and folded it over her seat. She looked beautiful, and the blue in her dress seemed to bring out the blue in her eyes even more. He wondered how one person could be so smart, nice, and gorgeous, sometimes the universe was just not fair.

"Wow, you look absolutely stunning." He told her.

"Thanks," she blushed. "You don't look half bad yourself." She complimented him.

He thought about making a smart remark, but decided it was better to drop it. "Seat's aren't too bad." He changed the subject instead.

"Yeah," She agreed, "These are definitely decent for being free. Writing for the newspaper has its perks."

"Indeed, and I'm not even the one writing the story." Although he would have bought a ticket just to come be with her tonight, he thought to himself.

"Must be nice for you, considering this is my first article." She said.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little, I mean, I have the experience, and writing a review of a play isn't too difficult, but I still want to make a good impression. Once while I was writing for the Yale Daily News, I wrote this review of the ballet and let me tell you, it was not a nice, but it was honest. Just a little brutal."

"Rory Gilmore, dazzling reporter and hater of ballerinas?"

"I didn't hate them, they just weren't good. I'm not one to judge, since I dropped out of Miss Patty's ballet school, we all know I have zero athletic ability, but I do know what a good performance is supposed to look like. If I could take it back I probably would, the entire ballet ensemble was pissed off at me."

"Ha, I would've liked to see that. Not that I would want them to be mad at you. It just sounds funny."

"I can assure you, it was not." She pouted.

Tristan looked at her, with her big blue eyes looking up into his, and her lip all pouty. What he would give to be able to kiss her. Maybe in time.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he lied. "The show's about to start we should pay attention."

"Ok." That was weird, she thought to herself.

The first act went on, and Rory thought the actors were wonderful and that the director did a fantastic job. Then intermission came.

"So," Tristan started, "has this been anything like the time I was supposed to be in a Shakespeare play with you?"

"Ha! Not at all! You left, and Paris had to play Romeo!"

"That couldn't have been fun."

"No, it wasn't at all. You know how she was in High School. She hated me. I felt the wrath of you leaving that night. Even though afterwards it was a lot better between Paris and I."

"I'm sorry I had to go. I wouldn't have if it was up to me." He apologized.

"I know. I just think kissing you would have been a better option than kissing Paris." She admitted. Oh my god, did I just say that out loud?

"I knew you had a thing for me Mary." He winked at her.

"I see your ego hasn't changed much." She retorted. "I'm surprised it fits in this room."

"I'm just teasing you."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"I sleep just fine, how about you?"

Rory thought about the dream that interrupted her sleep the other night and blushed.

"Shh, intermission is over." She avoided the question.

They sat silently and watched the rest of the play. They both enjoyed themselves and thought everything was well done. The lighting and sound went off without a hitch, and the actors knew exactly what they were doing. It was a spectacular performance, especially for it's debut. Afterwards, they exited the theatre and stopped out front looking at each other.

Tristan shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat. "So…" He trailed off.

"So…" She echoed.

"You want to take a walk? Grab a coffee?" He suggested.

"I don't know Tristan. It's getting late." She checked the time. It was 10:30. She hadn't talked to William all day, and was feeling a little guilty. He knew she was coming to the play tonight, but didn't know she was going to be meeting up with anyone. "All right," she conceded, "I guess one more cup wouldn't hurt."

"I'll lead the way." He took her down the street to a Starbucks, as it was the only coffee shop in the area that was still open. They ordered drinks to go, and continued their stroll around the block.

"So what was Military School like?" She asked him.

"It was tough, I'm not going to lie. I had to get up at 4:30 every morning, make my bed, and make sure everything else in the room was tidy in case they inspected it. I was required to run 5 miles every weekday, in addition to other physical exercises. It definitely put some perspective on what was important in life. I used to think my life was so difficult, with me not getting along with my parents, or being rejected by the one girl in school that I had a crush on." He smiled at her. "But being in the academy, and having the physical demands and what they expect of you in class work, it was a lot more difficult than being the King of Chilton. Not to mention some of the people that I met and became friends with had much more difficult lives than I did. It made me appreciate everything I had taken for granted." He explained.

"Wow." She had never heard him be so humble. "It sounds like it was tough but it did you some good."

"Yeah, I'm glad I went and had the experiences I did. There's only one thing I regret about it."

"What's that?" She wondered.

"Leaving you behind." He admitted in all seriousness.

Her heart skipped a beat, before she recovered. "Come on, you know I was just another Mary to conquer." Or at least she kept telling herself that.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." He reflected her earlier statement and grinned.

"Very funny Tristan." She smiled back at him.

He walked her back to her car, she unlocked it and he opened the door for her.

"I had a nice time tonight." He told her.

"I did too, it was nice having company. Typically I have always had to do these assignments on my own."

"Well I owed you, for missing the last play, and from the looks of it, I owe you a lot more considering you got stuck with Paris. I really am sorry." He apologized.

"You don't owe me anything. Paris and I are friends now. High school is all behind us."

"Yeah." He said, although he still felt that there were some parts of high school that were still with him, like his feelings for her.

"Thanks for coming tonight Tristan."

"Anytime, Mary." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Drive safe."

"I will. Goodnight." She said.

"Night." He replied.

She got in her car, and he closed the door for her. As she drove away she saw him wave. Her cheek was still warm from where he kissed it. On the drive home, her cell phone rang. She checked the ID, it was William. She pressed ignore and continued her drive. It can wait till tomorrow, she thought. She wanted to reflect on what a great evening she had, mostly due to Tristan.


End file.
